warriorcatclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie
Valerie is a battle-scarred, black-and-white she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Description Appearance : Valerie is a small she-cat with a somewhat robust build. She is quite stocky and doesn't stand overly tall and that is probably why. She has large rounded paws and muscular legs. The she-cat is quite strong despite her shorter stature and so a few other cats underestimate her capabilities. Valerie has a sleek coat that she keeps neat when possible, but, the white markings she has are often quite dirty and she simply can't maintain a clean appearance because of that. : Her coat is a rich black colour, similar to that shade shared with oil. As previously stated she keeps her coat clean and so, therefore, it appears sleek and has a shine to it. Valerie has white markings on her belly and face. She has a few nicks in her ears from a couple fights she has been in. The she-cat also has many long, deep scars on her back which were caused either by fights or other reasons. Valerie has pale yellow eyes that share a similar shade to that of wheat. Character : Abilities : Valerie is described as a very smart and knowledgeable cat. She is often the first choice when it comes to strategizing for battle or when the time comes to drive an animal out of her shared territory. Her time as a loner has taught her many tricks and cheats to get the best way as quick as possible. It also taught her some nasty lessons that ended up with permanent reminders. Valerie has an alright track record when it comes to fighting. Her fighting style cheats the other cat quite a bit, but, she couldn't care less - she just wants to get out of every fight alive Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Lineage Mate: ::Max: Living Relationships Love interests Max : Valerie and Max's relationship has been through multiple hardships. When they first met, the two were simply rogues defending their own from each other and that sparked more unfortunate meetings. When they eventually tolerated each other, things became a little easier and open between them. Valerie was more open to the idea of his company and found herself actively seeking him out every so often. : One event, however, left a deep scar on their relationship. A literal spur of the moment after a near-death experience ended with Valerie becoming unknowingly pregnant. While this might have been a cause of their first split, it was more likely their old, roguish ways caused them to clash heads and egos once again. Valerie left him and continued her old ways before their son, Evan, was born. Raising him by herself at first proved to be a challenge, and by the time he reached a little over a year of age that was when Valerie decided she would search for her estranged partner. : So, from there she reunited with Max and that alone was a triumph as she now had to make sure he wouldn't leave again after learning he had a son. It was also around this time that after a lot of talking was done and they decided it was best if they took it slow. Their bond and relationship, as it currently stands, is as strong as it has ever been. Quotes : Trivia * Valerie identities as Non-binary and prefers to use traditionally feminine pronouns. Images Life Image Pixels Category:Character Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Major Character Category:Cats Owned by Diablo.